Skordo the Knife
|class = |faction = |rank = |services = |occupation = |location = Northpoint Frozen Fleet Stirk Tower of Lies Hollow City |region = Rivenspire Coldharbour Wrothgar Southern Elsweyr |province = High Rock Elsweyr |quests = |voice = |dlc = Base }} Skordo the Knife is an Orsimer initially residing in the city of Northpoint. The orc sellsword is a decent fighter who helps out House Dorell of Rivenspire, opposite of Darien Gautier who offered his services to Countess Tamrith. After the events of Rivenspire, Skordo joins the Fighters Guild. Interactions Daggerfall Covenant quests The Liberation of Northpoint The Weight of Three Crowns Coldharbour quests Truth, Lies and Prisoners Wrothgar quests Where Loyalty Lies Southern Elsweyr quests The Deadliest Prey The Pride of Elsweyr Locations *Northpoint *Stirk *Tower of Lies, Coldharbour *Hollow City, Coldharbour *Frozen Fleet/The Greedy Gut, Orsinium, Wrothgar *Hill path near Ri'Atahrashi's Training Ground, Southern Elsweyr Dialogue ;Where Loyalty Lies "Stupid ship started collapsing around me. Figured I was going to sink before I got out from under this mess." :Are you all right? "Sure. I enjoy being crushed under rubble as I slowly sink into icy water. What kind of question is that? And just who in Oblivion are you?" ::Very funny, Skordo. It's good to see you, too. "I had a feeling I'd be seeing you again. You do have a habit of wandering into the most disastrous situations." :::What happened to you after Coldharbour? "Coldharbour. I'd prefer to forget about that dismal place. I lost a lot of good friends there. A lot. Poor Darien. Do you remember Darien? He was a good man. Bah! Let's talk about something less depressing!" ::: "How should I know? This may shock you, but I'm not much of a 'keep in touch' person. Honestly, I picked up my rucksack and walked not long after you left. Thins probably settled down, but I doubt we got all the vampires. Creepy bastards." ::::We can catch up later. Lady Sovelle's husband sent me. "He did, did he? Last time I saw that spineless skeever, him and Coris the mage were walking away. They left me under here to die. I heard them talking about the captain and the ambassador as they left." :::::Who's Coris the mage? "He's one of Captain Henrisa's lackeys, a shifty-eyed mage who was always skulking around. Didn't like him. Look, help me out. I don't think I can swing a sword right now, but I need to make sure the ambassador is all right." :::::What about the captain and the ambassador? "Hard to believe, but not every Breton likes that High King Emeric made peace with the Orcs. They call us savages and they want Lady Sovelle's mission to fail. Captain Henrisa wasn't shy about telling the ambassador just what she thought about Orcs." ::::::Let's try to find Lady Sovelle. "Damn it! That rubble did something to my arm when it fell on me. I can't even swing a blade. We need to find the ambassador. I want to make sure she's all right." If spoken to before speaking with Lord Ethian: "Why don't you talk to Lord Ethian. I make the little skeever nervous. More nervous, actually. He's always kind of twitchy." If spoken to after speaking with Lord Ethian: "Go after his lordship and make sure he doesn't get himself killed. That would upset the ambassador, though I don't know what she sees in the rat-faced milksop." Near Smuggler's Bolt: "See that cave? That's an old smuggler's hole. I'd bet my last gold piece that Captain Henrisa is in there. Maybe even the ambassador." :What's so special about that cave? "Nothing, really. Just a gut feeling. I learned a long time ago not to ignore my gut in situations like this. Besides, I saw one of Henrisa's lackeys sneak in there, trying to be all stealthy. I'm sure that's where Lady Sovelle is!" ::Do you think Captain Henrisa can be reasoned with? "Why would you want to reason with someone like that? Do you reason with an angry wamasu when it's trying to eat your face? No, you―Oh, ogre dung! What's that fool Ethian up to now?" :::I guess I better go and see. If spoken to before entering Smuggler's Bolt: "Go on. The ambassador needs you. I'll do what I can for his lordship. Funny, I never expected him to try to be a hero. Maybe he isn't a complete milksop after all." Before talking to Lady Sovelle: "His lordship didn't make it. Damn. At least he tried to make things right in the end." After "Where Loyalty Lies:" "I need to go. The ambassador wants me to run to Orsinium and let them know she's on her way. They'll negotiate with her or they'll have me to answer to. I owe her that much after all this trouble." ;At Orsinium List of greetings: "I'm impressed with what the Orcs have accomplished here. Orsinium is an amazing city. I just hope it doesn't get sacked again in ten years." "Lady Sovelle expects to be in Orsinium for a while, conducting the High King's business. That's fine with me. I like exploring new places―as long as she keeps paying me a decent wage, that is." "This city is way too religious for my taste! Malacath this and Trinimac that! Who cares? Eat, drink, and fight, I say, and leave religion in the temple with the priests and the frightened horkers that don't know any better." "He might have been an impulsive child with half the sense Malacath gave the horker, but he tried to do right at the end. Here's to Lord Ethian, the stupid little milksop." "It's kind of strange seeing so many Orcs around. I mean, I'm used to city Orcs, but these clan Orcs? They're a bit too intense, even for me." "I like taverns. Some of my best memories were made in places just like this. I wonder if anyone plans to start a good, old-fashioned brawl? I suppose that with all the Orcs around, chances are pretty good. I can't wait!" "Lady Sovelle extended my contract. Yes, I'm here bodyguard, but she also asked me to provide an Orc's point of view while she conducts the High King's business. No one's ever asked for my opinion before. I hope I have one when she calls upon me." :Was Lady Sovelle's negotiations successful? "Her work seems to be going well, but it's a long process. She has the patience of a stone statue! I don't know how she can stand dealing with all those rules and regulations. Me? I'm taking a long break in this comfortable tavern." ::How is Lady Sovelle dealing with her husband's death? "She's thrown herself into her work and trying not to think about it, far as I can tell. On the other hand, he was kind of a skeever, so how much could she really miss him, right?" ::What do you think about this Orc nation? "Good for them, I say. Me? I was born and raised among the Bretons, so to me, Wrothgar is a nice place to visit, but it isn't my home. I don't have a durzog in this dog race, if you know what I mean." :::No desire to go live in an Orc stronghold? "Me? In an Orc clan? Oh, that wouldn't work out well. I'm used to the finer things in life―like doing what I want and fighting because I want to and not because I have to. Not that there's anything wrong with the clans, but it's not my mug of beer." ::Do you remember that time when we...? "Ha! Yeah, that was a hoot and a half! But enough with the reminiscing. It's time to make some new memories! And this land of Orcs and ice has plenty of adventure for both of us. I'm sure we'll run into each other again sometime." Gallery Skordo the Knife.png|Skordo in a Montclair disguise Appearances * ** ** fr:Skordo le surin Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Orsimer Category:Online: Northpoint Characters Category:Online: Rivenspire Characters Category:Online: Coldharbour Characters Category:Online: Stormhold Characters Category:Online: Quest Givers Category:Orsinium: Orsinium Characters Category:Dragonhold: Southern Elsweyr Characters Category:Dragonhold: Quest Givers